1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to word input, and in particular, to an electronic device and method for predicting word input in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many electronic devices have a predictive character function (e.g., Chinese character) input. When users input a character, the electronic device will provide a plurality of characters which that begin with the input character for people to choose.
However, when inputting a letter of an English word, electronic devices may not provide any obvious prompt on a display to help users. Therefore, it may be time-consuming, and inconvenient for people to input English words.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and method for predicting word input in the electronic device.